


A Kitchen Invitation

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu is planning on making the most of his leave and cooking all the food he can't get in space.  Kirk wants an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitchen Invitation

Sulu had never given much thought to how convenient it was having Starfleet headquarters in his hometown. It definitely made it easier for him on leave-- no long lines or transport clearances, just hop on a bus or even walk if the day was nice.

He'd just been officially dismissed on a two week in-base shore leave when he heard Kirk calling after him. He paused, glancing at the rare, blue-skied day and the sidewalk, just asking to be walked upon, that would lead him straight to his childhood home. There was always a moment of pause when it came to Kirk, because it was hard to tell if this was his superior officer or his friend calling him. Either his shore leave had been altered and it was Captain Kirk letting Lieutenant Sulu know, or it was just Kirk being friendly Kirk and here for a chat or some crazy plan for shore leave.

"Buddy, what's up?" Kirk exclaimed.

So it was personal. Kirk was one of his best friends, but there were strict limits. On duty he was Mr. Sulu. Off duty he was _Buddy_ , _Hikaru_ , _Dude_ , and once an ill-fated attempt of _Roo_ , which had earned Kirk such a look of contempt that it had never been repeated.

"Just heading home. Going to see the folks. I also have grand plans of cooking up a storm while I can-- all the good stuff that the cafeteria and replicators just can't do justice to."

"Excellent. Hey, did you know that I once worked as a chef in a five-star restaurant?"

"Seriously?"

"Sure, back in my Iowa days. I didn't last long. I got distracted by something shiny and didn't show up to work. They frown on that," Kirk said with a joking gleam in his eyes. "But I had some good times in that kitchen."

"Are these X-rated good times or family safe?" Sulu shot back.

"Hey, now!" Kirk grinned. "A little of both, actually, but mostly just wickedly delicious food."

"Then I'm sure you're with me, ready to eat something other than vitamin-enhanced protein matter."

"Most definitely," said Kirk, giving him a meaningful look. Sulu stared back blankly.

"So ... where are you headed? Are you going back to Iowa or sticking around base? Or do you have some exciting vacation plans?"

"Nah, Mom's out on a mission, so no real reason to go back home. But I had been hoping for something a little homier than the barracks. Even the captains' suites are rather utilitarian. May as well be on the ship."

"Well, you could come home with me if you wanted to, I suppose," Sulu began.

"Excellent! I'm ready whenever you are!" Exclaimed Kirk, and Sulu belatedly realized that this had been his friend's plan all along. Rolling his eyes, he jerked his chin towards the pathway out of base.

"We're walking," he warned.

"I'm a terrific walker!" Kirk said cheerily. Sulu just shook his head, chuckling slightly, and they began the twelve kilometer walk towards the residential section where Sulu's parents lived. Kirk excitedly listed all the dishes they just _had_ to make while they had the chance, a mixture of gourmet meals and back-home classics. Sulu listened, vetoing a couple of the more ridiculous suggestions and adding in a few of his own. They argued over the best way to make macaroni and cheese, Kirk feeling strongly that bacon should be involved and Sulu holding firm to his more traditional recipe. Sulu made a case for walking down to the pier in the morning and how to choose the best fish, both for cooking and to use raw in sushi. Kirk dismissed Sulu's penchant for stuffed vegetables, but Sulu rallied, bringing on a heated argument over the best vegetables and their stuffing potential. After what could be classified as a five-minute-long love poem to a gruyere and toasted-basmati stuffed pumpkin, Kirk capitulated and agreed that it should make the list.  
By the time they reached Sulu's house, their list of dishes to cook included at least a hundred and fifty entries.

Sulu watched in amusement as his normally stoic parents fussed over their space-traveling son and the galaxy-wide superstar of a starship captain. Kirk grinned and regaled them with plenty of impressive stories, graciously leaving out most the ones where Sulu had nearly gotten killed. He casually spun a frying pan in his hand while he talked, handling it with such practiced finesse that Sulu couldn't help but shake his head. It seemed that Jim Kirk really could do anything. This break was going to be fun ... and delicious.  



End file.
